lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaw (L
Plot When a business card belonging to Detective Olivia Benson is found on the body of a homicide victim who's never identified as either the victim or perpetrator of a sex crime, the Special Victims Unit is brought in to help investigate, and it is soon discovered that the killers were a mother-daughter team of con artists who had previously eluded Benson. Cast Main cast *Dennis Farina as Detective Joe Fontana *Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green *S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren *Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy *Annie Parisse as A.D.A. Alexandra Borgia *Fred Dalton Thompson as D.A. Arthur Branch Recurring cast * Ben Shenkman as Defense Attorney Nick Margolis * Leslie Hendrix as M.E. Elizabeth Rodgers * Ami Brabson as Judge Madeline Drake * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson Guest cast * Estella Warren as April Troost * Daniel Eric Gold as David Glass * Paul Hecht as Lorraine's Ex-Husband * Lynda Carter as Lorraine Dillon * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Chandler Parker as Eduardo Ramirez * Milena Govich as Geneva * Ean Sheehy as Arliss Driver * Margot Steinberg as Radha Graves * Tia Dionne Hodge as Amy * Michelle Kittrell as Janet Orloff * Peter Ganim as Tariq Farhat * Dane Knell as Jim Bellows * Eva Kaminsky as Flax * Chazz Menendez as Agapitto * Elliot Santiago as Jose * Chris Fischer as Officer Cassidy * Melanie Bean as Foreperson * James Ecklund as Patrick Sullivan (uncredited) * Jonathon Gentry as Manager (uncredited) * Sonny Vellozzi as Lawyer (uncredited) References * Hotel Beaumont * Special Victims Unit * Walnut Ridge Nursing Home * Glen Falls * Vykarius Quotes :Alexandra Borgia: You're on a medication cocktail? :Arliss Driver: Eight pills a day. I shared a needle with a friend. Now he's dead, and my white-cell count is in the basement. My life went from April to crap. ---- :Jack McCoy (to Lorraine Dillon after April's performance on the stand): Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice ... no deal. ---- :April Troost Olivia: I don't know...I can be pretty convincing. :Olivia Benson: I was hoping you'd say that. (Door opens and Lorraine comes in.) :Lorraine Dillon: I told them about how you confessed to me about killing the baby, April. :April Troost: No. :Lorraine Dillon: How you called me up that night so worried and guilty and needing me. :April Troost: What'd you get for telling them? :Lorraine Dillon: 20 years. ---- Background information and notes *This episode is the conclusion of the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode, "Design", which aired September 27, 2005. In the episode, April Troost and Lorraine Dillon were running a scam involving stolen sperm. *Milena Govich would later return to the series as Det. Nina Cassady. *Fontana says 'begs the question', by which he means 'raises the question'. This is an incorrect (if increasingly common) use of the expression. To 'beg the question' refers to a circular argument in logic, specifically, an argument where one of the premises presupposes the accuracy of the conclusion. *Considering Benson had no history with Patrick Sullivan, they never do a good job of explaining why his last action was calling her. *'Goof:' It is very clear that David Glass is not "hanging" by the way the rope is draped down on his neck. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes Category:Crossover episodes